Puppet Orchestra and The Feral Clan
Sunagakure; Yet Another Excursion Defeat is immenant. And so is Death. But Life... is the joy that keeps us moving on. Some choose to protect it... others, embrace it. And few choose to crush it... and devour it's presence when sighted. All mortals should know their decision... we should know our decision... Hibiki Odorite was heading to the Kazekage's chambers, Seishin Omocha was already there waiting for her... following her was her puppet and usual chosen partner, Raito, the Reaper-Puppet. Seishin was reading a rather interesting book about a haunting upon a small village while patiently waiting for his partners presence. With his giant scroll leaning on the wall and shadowed Kouken puppet sitting on the ground all remained silent. Except mere noises of the Kazekage's pen scribbling through paperwork. Hibiki glanced to the guards outside of the Kazekage's chamber, nodding to them both before she entered. Her presence was intimidating as is... plus Raito didn't help. Entering the room, Raito stood over her like a looming guardian angel... or death angel. "Sorry, I'm here now, the 'party' can officially start." her tone comedic, she knew the situation was serious, but she didn't want to be. "Welcome, Hibiki." Without looking at his partner, Seishin gently closed his the ever so fascinating book and placed it back into his shinobi pouch. "It seems you took your time traveling back here, as its been a good hour. Luckily I've had the same novel you allowed me to borrow. Serving good use for something to due...quite amusing actually. However this isn't the matter at hand. You remarked that you wanted to privately speak with us Sakyū?" Seishin turned toward the current Kazekage's direction, awaiting a answer. Pausing from her paperwork Sakyū looked up at the two puppeteers and appeared to look over them for a moment before speaking. Usually she would have lectured Hibiki for taking her time and casual mannerisms, but something was different today. "Now that the two of you are here, we can get right to business," she began sternly, "As you know political tensions have been high lately, and most everyone is trying to avoid war at all costs." Quickly pulling a specific stack of paper off of the mess that was her desk the Kazekage flipped through the paper until she found what she was looking for. "This is where the two of you come up. You are being charged with transporting an item of critical importance away from Sunagakure," Sakyū explains without looking back up at the duo. Hibiki nodded, "What is this item?" her head tilted in curiosity, her odd choice of masquera was showing, this time a dark purple. Her odd choice of clothing also pointed her out in the crowd. "If no more information is provided... Kazekage-chan, we shall make our way out." "It'll be fun." Her voice was snickering almost... even in the presence of her leader. Immediately snapping her fingers Sakyū beckons several ANBU to appear behind her desk, one of them holding small battered chest. "It's probably best if you don't know what is inside here, and I would urge you not to attempt to find out," the Kazekage says taking the chest and setting it on her desk in front of the two puppet masters. "The location of where you are to transport this to will be delivered to you later, but for now just distance yourself from the village. There is of course a high probability of combat, so prepare yourselves. A few ANBU will be observing you from the shadows along their journey, but their mission is to make sure that this item is not obtained by the hostiles. As such it wouldn't be wise to expect them to help you in combat or even make their presence known," Sakyū explains before standing from her desk and looking out the window, "You're dismissed." "I'll my puppet collection scrolls at home, as well as grabbing a few other items while we're away from the Sand Village. Just for safety." Grabbing his large scroll from the wall, he tightly wrapped it around his waist by the sash. While leaving the Kazekage's office, Seishin merely used chakra strings to control Kouken, silently following the master until it clutches around his back once again. Stopping at doorway, he turned toward his fellow puppet partner and asked, "You coming Hibiki?" Raito followed without the use of chakra strings, his scythe held over his shoulder almost lazily as his chakra-core pulsed within him dimmly, giving him motion and a beastial mind to the lowest. Hibiki nodded, "Sure, I'm bored enough to go with ya'. Kazekage-chan is fun and all... just not -that- fun." snickering afterwards, she followed. "Cya Kazekage-chan, the mission will be done! And also, I wouldn't worry about us; if Seishin chickens out I can be the 'man' of the relationship and defend us both." "Tch, I could do this alone you know?" Seishin responds after hearing Hibiki's comical remark about their current mission, which actually made him smirk. Casually walking out of the Kazekage's building, the cooling wind blew gracefully through the air; small particles of sand carried along. "Meet near the villages gates while I retrive some supplies from my house. Go ahead and grab anything else you need also. I don't want to be a mile away from the village and you forgetting something at home again. Alright?" Seishin explained in a soft tone, ready to get this mission underway. "Alright... yeesh, pushy." sticking her tongue out as she ran, Raito followed her possessively, even hitting Seishin's shoulder as she left to go get a scroll or two for the venture. This would be fun, and she had to be perpared...not that she couldn't beat an enemy with only! She could. "Heh...talk about pushy." Referring to Hibiki's large puppet. Instead of rushing off recklessly toward his house, he simply walked. His house was only a ten minutes away from the Kazekage's village so there was no need to really rush. After half an hour had passed, Seishin was completely prepared. Bandages tightly wrapped along his arms, poisons and antidotes were organized and placed in his pouch. Kunai strapped and dipped in highly toxic poison for in case of a last resort, and finally puppet scrolls were fastened along his waist; as well as some hidden scrolls up his sleeves. Locking his front door, he glanced up in the sky. The sun was slowly setting upon the horizon, drowning itself within the eternal sands. Natures beauty at its fullest. However, Seishin had straighten his mind focusing on the objective. Body Flickering off to the rendezvous, determined. Two large scrolls was all she needed... placing them on her back, strapping them to her chest soon after, she had her kunai pouch equipped. One last article of use... a small dirk; shaped as a cross was hidden by a trigger in her right sleeve, with a senbon-launcher on her left sleeve. This would be enough. Before leaping out of her room, she grapsed a paper-weight... or so it seemed. It was a skull, the skull of her murdered foster-father. Now since rotted and cleaned... she would love the upcoming journey... violence was asured. Glorious. With that, she dropped the skull, and leapt out her window to head to the rendevous. Iwagakure In the Tsuchikage's Office, Dasuto Musume, the current Tsuchikage of Iwagakure signaled for her shinobi to enter. She had called an clan-head within the realm of Iwagakure so that she may gather an item of importance... and item from Sungakure. Pondering it slowly, she began back to her paper-work, waiting for someone to enter, for the mission or otherwise. Giving a faint knock on the door to the Tsuchikage's office, a cheery Kidan waves a hand at Dasuto. "Tsuchikage sama, you rang?" Kidan called. Dasuto gave a nod, her brown eyes gazing upward to his large form. "Yes, take a seat please." "I called because I need you to accomplish a mission for me succesfully, and with perfection." "Are you in?" Her body motion keen, she placed her pen and paper down to give full attention, and hope he paid the same. As Kidan sat infront of the Tsuchikage, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Pausing for a few seconds, he quickly gave a hardy and loud laugh. "Of course Dasuto sama" he called slamming his hand onto the desk, causing the room to shake. "So, whats the details?" he asked. Smiling afterwards, she had to keep a serious tone for his not-so-serious actions. "Alright then, firstly... there is an item of importance being transported from Sungakure to outskirts of Kusagakure, I need you to retrieve it; it's Iwagakure property, and is all in terms ours; do you understand?" "Losing it is not an option." "If your up for it; get what you need, and head out, reports from tracker-nin state it's already being moved as we speak." Raising his eyebrow, Kidan stood up and stretched his arms. Swirling around, he moved to the door before turning his head back. "Any info on what this item is?" he asked the Tsuchikage. Dasuto shook her head. "Classified, it's under the jurisdiction of S-Class, so only my ears alone; if I see fit, I'll tell you." "But first, retrieve the item." "Understood?" she asked once more, she had given orders, and it was time to move out. Giving a nod, he waved his hand back. Patting the pack on his lower waist, he noticed he was low on certain materials and made his way back to the Mushinoiki Clan Compound. Dasuto watched as he left, smiling, he was always intresting to be around. Atleast he was patriotic for his Clan and Village. Surein Mushinoiki sat on top of the gates leading to the Mushinoiki Compound, she was waving her feet around lazily, her gaze to the roads leading to her Clan just incase anyone intresting came along, so she could do something besides sit here! UGH! A figure was appearing, it was uncle! "Yay!" Walking through the compound gates, aided by his companion Great Panda Chō Kidan not wanting Surein to take not that he was leaving on a mission glanced up at her on the post. "Surein, go find your cousins. Play with them for a bit" he said walking farther into the compound. Surein frowned, "I have been, but some are away on missions, and Fushibi is sick..." sighing, she dropped down to follow her Uncle. A father figure in her own way, Surein placed her hand in her pockets and continued to walk with him. She was much more flamboyant and brightly dressed then most. A white jacket with yellow high-lights, along with her unique goggles. "Where you going?" Still trying to keep his mouth shut about the mission, Kidan mustered the only lie he could. "I'm going to teach Great Panda Chō here some tricks" he called lifting the panda over his shoulder. Smiling at Surein, he felt ashamed at the bad lie and hoped it would work. "I'll come watch then!" she admitted, "It'll be fun." still not thrown off the hitch-hike with him, Surein wasn't just going to leave like that. Giving a smile, all Kidan could think was "Im such an idiot". Taking a serious expression, he calmly said "I'm going on a mission, and I expect you to stay put". "Wha-what?" "Why?" Surein questioned, she was old enough to go on missions, she could help. "I want to help you then! It's boring and I need to do something." answering with a finish, she waited for a reply; probably no. Placing his hand to her head, he calmly stated "I can't put myself to letting you accompany me.... this mission is of greater importance". As he said this, he quickly filled his pouch back up and turned to Surein. "Great Panda Chō, please hold her down for me" he said with a smile. The large panda quickly flopped on top of her, holding her in place. Surein howled at Cho. "Hey, fatty, get off of me! Just because your furry and cute doesn't mean I can't kick your butt, you black-and-white punching bag!" growling in irritation, his weight was burdensome, yelling to her Uncle as he headed away, "Hey! HEY!" Too bad it would play on deaf ears. Walking back through the compound, Kidan waved back to his niece. "Stay put Chō" is the last words he muttered before he faded from Surein's sight. Surein was now out of sight... and the puppet masters were on the way to Kusagakure with the item so far dubbed; Pandora's Box... Kusagakure Entrance, Battle Over Valuable Property Life is full of hassles. Some light. Some burdensome. You choose how you handle them... The sun had already dove under the earth, only partially glistening whatever was leftover of light in the sky. Already in the Kusagakure's border, nature was much more different in these whereabouts then his normal home. Filled with freshening air, calming noise and life. Seishin took his time attaining the destination, maintaining awareness of his surroundings. Knowing the Anbu were probably still watching over them but was unsure if anyway else did the same. Hibiki was in charge of carrying the box the full length of the to objective, of course of her puppets carried instead of using her own hands. Seishin didn't blame her though, it was good thinking to place it in the arms of a puppet, for safety and protective reasoning of course. "It seems that we don't have much more ground to cover. Should be over soon." "Can't wait." "I'm starving... thirsty... for good food mind you; not this travel-food crap." hissing in her tone, she continued to walk, Raito had the box chained to his back; a criss-cross fashion holding it tight to him. He didn't seem to mind... but then again; he could rarely think so it didn't matter, as long as he did the heavy lifting. "And it's so boring! This is the reason I don't work for Kazekage-chan alot; she always gives the most boring crud to the Puppeteer's... I think it's out of spite..." Now the complaining would begin... "She just hates our kind because of Sasori and his whole human-puppet ordeal, and just because the 3rd Kazekage was turned into a puppet." "I think she likes you better then me honestly." the words never seemed to end... and she wasn't going to stop complaining; she had to do something when she was bored! This was Hibiki's way. "Tch, nonsense Hibiki." Seishin would begin his short lectures/speeches of proving his teammate wrong. Hibiki would probably focus her attention on something else while Seishin spoke, since mostly what he preached was either boring or uninteresting. "A Kage shouldn't judge its people by the actions of former shinobi who betrayed the village, rather base them on what they have done to protect and serve the village and its people. Sasori was a selfish seed that was mislead due to his personal life. His mother and father died when he was only a young one, thats what triggered his problem. Poor fool..." Approaching closer, he could see the end of the field; large gapping area. Most likely there would be a bridge near them, in order to cross the from their end to the other. "Oh... I'm guessing you and Sakyu-Chan are all buddy-buddy now and somehow can tell these secrets from her mind?" Hibiki was the usual smartalic. "Oh; and what happened to Sasori was ten times worse to me... he lost two people. I lost my clan." Then she turned to him to flash a cunning happy smile; hiding hatred and near insanity. "Life's peachy, eh?" Seeing the location coming into view, she signaled for Raito to take the forward position, and he soon picked up his pace. "No offense to you Seishin-kun; but despite her calm demeanor and reserved nature... I don't trust easy." her words tense, she decided to let herself drift the backward position to protect the flank incase of bandits. Rolling his eyes at Hibiki's smart attitude, he sighed and responded to her comments. "Tch..the only time I'm even around her is when she requests immediate assistance with various things, such as missions like this. I rarely have an actual conversation outside of duties and work; let alone actually knowing her. As I'm a citizen and shinobi of Sunagukure, its my order to serve, protect, and trust the Kazekage." At the edge of the ground, Seishin observed the area strongly, attempting to detect movement of the slightest. Surrounding area is excellent for an ambush, especially since they were near the edge of the hill. "As long as she reaches my expectations as an human being." Refusing to say it out loud due to personal reasons of Seishin. "Alright. According to the map our destination is located west somewhere near three miles from here." Looking down on the rushing creek water pondering how they will get down there with Hibiki's puppet guarding the box. "Water is not to deep...but I wanna avoid making noise that could reveal our position." Hibiki planned her next ideal in concept. "Alright..." "This should be easy; Raito open up." Raito did as told; spreading his rib-cage open, and placed his hand on the ground. Hibiki simply walked onto his hand, and Raito pulled Hibiki to his own skeletal body; acting as a suit of armor would, or a protector. Hibiki could control the puppet from the 'inside' though clearly visible despite the cloak and rib cage, she could use Chakra Strings to manuevuer his entire frame. Looking to Seishin, she had the package on her back, and used Raito's clawed foot and barbed hands to begin moving down the cliff. "Hurry up slow poke." Following his partner he slowly and carefully climbed down the cliff area until they reached the near rushing water. Calmly placing his feet gently on top of the water to prevent large noise. Before Hibiki had the chance to step into the large stream, Seishin advices her to pause. "Careful now Hibiki..." In the distance, Kidan managed his way up a tall cliff and looked over into the horizon. Watching as the clouds slowly moved into sight, his nose began to twitch. Rubbing it, he muttered silently "Sand...". Placing his palm to the ground, a plume of smoke appeared following a large panda. He pulled out a scroll and a pencil and began to scribble some information. "Great Panda Chō, please take this message back to the Village. Inform the Tsuchikage of Sunagakure shinobi" he asked as he petted the panda's head. Grasping the scroll, the panda disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dropping his bag onto the ground, he jumped down the cliff and slid down. "Come out, come out wherever you are" he sang. Surein had long since escaped the blasted bear due to it moving from the summoning back and forth. Like heck she was going to be left behind; she had left a few hours before he had, and would hopefully be there soon. Hibiki smirked, listening to the air; there was a slight noise. Her puppet was made of metal, this might need more chakra output. Placing Raito's feet on the water, the puppet eased it's way to the surface of the water, and made it's first step; this was a load... "Alright...once we locate the cavern I want you to give me the chest. Watch my back and pay attention to our surroundings while I follow the map directions." Taking the out the small chart from his pocket, looking for the apporaite icon while Seishin walking west to their next destination. "Alrighty, this should be intresting..." Raito continued to walk across the water, waiting to find the entrance to the cavern. As she walked, ripples from each clawed toe branched outward. "And I'd hurry up; if not, I might actually get to fight someone, heh." "The last thing I want is an another annoyance, I have enough of those already and don't need anymore to add onto my list. If there were to be a fight we should expect powerful shinobi, that's if we do. Any fools attempt to steal the chest then I'll just blow them up." Like his normal attitude, Seishin was serious and a bit cold in that statement. As Raito continued to walk towards the cavern, she smirked. "Oh goodies; glad your with me on this one Seishin-chan." her use of the female suffix was a bit grating. "But it'll be fun anyways..." slowly, she made her way into the cavern, and no trouble yet. After successfully entering the cavern without setting off any unknown traps which was a good thing as the ruins have shown no other signs of present life, everything else appeared to be settled with its natural surroundings. Cracks and crumbles of rock seemed to cave in itself, encasing several door ways. Running water from the floor smoothly flowed in, droplets slowly fell from the ceiling. Observing, Seishin may have found the right pathway to their final destination. "Alright give me the box, I might have to apply explosives or use some other method to squeeze through the doorway. I'm short enough to fit, you however might have a problem. Reaching the base of the mountain, Kidan glanced around smelling the air. "Their trail goes into the cavern" he thought to himself leaving to the ground to see the oddly formed foot tracks. Jumping forward, he soon reached the front of a cavern. Smirking to himself, Kidan glanced in and made his way down into the cavern. Hibiki unsnatched the chains on Raito's back, and the chains pulled back into her puppet's body, while the chest dropped to the floor. Using Raito to pick up the box, she handed it to Seishin. "Cheers." Smiling underneath her puppet's dark cloak; her gleaming teeth the only thing visible. Stepping farther into the cavern, Kidan came across two ninja in unique attire. One a young tan skinned man with a stern look, and the other a scary woman. Intrigued, he quickly eyed the box. Upon noticing it, he stepped back behind the wall and watched to see what they would do with it. Grabbing the box and placing it on the ground, Seishin grabbed a couple exploding tags from his pouch and carefully placed them upon the large rock partially blocking the entrance, after he succeed he calmly walked away. "You may wanna cover your eyes..." After getting to a safe distance, Seishin merely snapped his fingers triggering the explosion. Gritting his teeth, Kidan watched as the door closed off he turned back to the two Suna ninja. Gripping into the rock with his hands, he quickly tossed it in their direction. Watching as the boulder rolled past them, Kidan casually said "I believe that lil' box there is Iwagakure property..." Hibiki turned around; the puppet she was in hiding her form, pulling out the scythe attached to it's shoulder, she let it drop; the blade's tip cracking the earth at the lazy motion. "Oh boy; I knew I was right!" "But you made a sad mistake, you missed..." perparing Raito's body; she flexed the claws and made the barbed talons on it's feet grip the floor; perparing to lunge in a fast motion once Seishin gave the signal. Clapping his hands together, he called out Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison allowing multiple pillars of earth surround the armed puppet. Jumping to the side, he lunged at the other shinobi fists blazing. Glaring at the already noticed enemy shinobi, he jumped back grabbing a smoke bomb from his shinobi pouch and swiftly throwing it on the ground. With this Seishin made his get away to avoid the Iwagakure shinobi, not only was the corner shroaded in smoke, the gas contained poison that can cause overtime paralyze anyone who even dares to a one whiff of the toxin. He sprinted back toward his partner, switching back directions toward his opponent. "Are you alright Hibiki? Do you need help?" While speaking, his right hand was behind him, silently placing several chakra strings on Kouken. Manipulating the lifeless doll, it wrapped its arms around Seishin and lifted his head near Seishins height level, opening its mouth. Smirking, she used Raito's unique trait. The chakra-core that powered her unique creations also were added with their special traits... Raito's chakra core wasn't in him; he was just a frame. Hibiki ''wore it around her neck; and she was already in the puppet; problem solved. Raito's trait was an ability to produce venom from his weapons... and the trait to absorb minerals and all the precious foundations from the earth. The ''earth ''around her in particular. If Raito could have smiled with Hibiki: he would have. Raito's body began harvesting the earth around it; and finally, using it's flexability it grasped the earth stone pillar, simply gripping; it shattered the first restraint. "I'm just peachy Seishin..." using what movement it could; it swung the scythe through the rest of pillars, decapitating each and every one. "That all you got?!" Hibiki's body motion influencing Raito's own, her emotions into a puppet... the first semi-intelligent puppet of it's kind. Trying to devise a plan while inside the poison cloud, with quick thinking Kidan quickly spun at insane speeds. "Piercing Fang!" he called as the cloud of smoke dispersed around him. Still spinning, still with precise speed he flew towards the two puppeteers. "Tch...this should stop him." Making a few hand motions with Seishin's puppet, Kouken precisly aimed his head toward the foe, it then fired a small, highly explosive bullet from its mouth, hoping to sucessfully counteract. Seconds before making contact with the explosive, Kidan stopped mid air and crossed his arms as he made contact with the explosive. Slamming into it, it exploded against him knocking him back into the cavern wall. "Haha, you two are fun" he called lifting his fists up, bloody and cut from the explosion and impact into the wall. A fiery blue chakra erupted around his fists, resembling claws "Chakra Paw" he called as the fiery chakra crackled along his fists. Hibiki rushed forward in Raito's body; swinging the scythe in long strokes, slow at first, but after being swung they became swift and devastating, whistling through the air at it's speed. Green venom coating the tip of the entire blade, it's toxin designed to shut off the internal organs, a deadly potency. "Fun, are we?" "I think I am; don't know about my partner..." she unleashed the final combo and swung her scythe at full length, hand at the bottom of the hilt, and blade perparing to cut Kidan in half. Sidestepping the scythe swing, to no avail. The scythe, whacking at his side left a gash causing him to topple on his side. As he laid on the ground, he ripped up rock from the ground and tossed it in their direction. "''Looks like I need to use this technique" he thought as he crossed his arms. Flaring with a yellow veil the details of his eyes disappeared. "First Gate!" With no hesitation, Seishin proceeded to grab a hand full of kunai attached by several exploding tags, ten kunai knives to be exacted. Tossing them in the air, connecting one chakra strings to the weapons preforming Manipulating Attack Blades. "Great...Watch my back Hibiki." "Maybe I should have brought out a defensive puppet, this looks like its going to be rough." Quickly sidestepping back and forth, Kidan was ready for Seishin's attack. His fists began to charge brightly "It seems this one is quite devious" he thought glancing over Seishin. Perparing her next attack, she smiled, placing Raito's scythe across her back, she used her puppets jagged clawed feet and barbed fingers to climb the side of the wall as a spider or bat, and reach the top, the only evidence that she was there was the lack of any rock; her cloak as dark as the cave's shadows. Looking to Kidan, she worked out her chakra strings, causing a jagged cross to appear out his wrist, acting as a razor dagger; the next act would crush him, she chopped the stalagmite infront of her inhalf; causing it to collapse to her target below; Kidan's bulky head. Hearing the sound of rocks crumble, Kidan quickly looked up. Falling rocks came his way, and he had little time to react. "Earth Release: Earth Dome" he called as a dome of earth shot up around him. The falling rocks slamming into the dome, was the call for him to get out and strike. Breaking through the dome, he called out "Assimilated Sand Waterfall Funeral!". The dome and fallen rocks around him dispersed into sand and flew towards Hibiki. Hibiki immediately began skittering across the ceiling and walls as a roach, quick and nimble, Raito's body perfect for the excursion. Then, finding a place to the wall, she leaped from it; her puppets legs powerful enough to launch her directly to the ground infront of Kidan, rolling into the motion, she performed a summersault and unleashed her two cross-daggers, stabbing them forward to gouge the man. Using the speed and strength of the First Gate, Kidan headbutted the Raito puppet straight in the head knocking it and Hibiki away. Turning to Seishin, Kidan began to run and gave a jump. Almost instantly, he began to spin "Piercing Fang!" he chimed. Positioning each kunai in Seishin's desired direction, he launched them at Kidan. Though, he didn't intend to pierce the body buildup shinobi, rather arranging them to pass near him. Immediately as the trap was successfully set, the young puppeteer activated Remote Exploding Tag hand seal. Kidan was surrounded by the ten kunai, the paper bombs began detonated causing an explosion. Stopping mid-rotation he braced himself for the explosion, he covered his face with his arms. Inside the explosion, he felt the painful sensation of each explosion going off. Falling down from the smoke, he grasped his right arm. "Dammit..." he thought to himself. Out of quick idea's, Kidan clenched both fists despite the pain in his arm and called out "Second Gate". Seishin grew angry as this was just a waist of time, the only obstacle from completing the mission was the enemy and Seishin wanted this whole operation to end as soon as possible. "Ugh...Why won't he just give up, the pain he has endured should have been enough for the guy to at least die. We've got a tough one here and his not going easy on us, if I could just get around him somehow and grab the box making an run for the deeper caverns to bury the box, we would be through. Hibiki would be needed to distract him. But now his opened the second gate to the Eight Gates. His strength is now more enhanced then it was, plus it serves as an extra boost of energy. This is going to be tough and I don't want to abandon Hibiki...ughhh." Looking at Kouken laying on his side of the floor after using his last technique, Seishin attached several chakra strings to the puppet, lifting him up from the ground and posting him infront for protection, while detaching another scroll from his belt. "Hibiki?! Are you ok?" Hibiki's puppet body sputtered and twitched, it's chest heaving and arms fidgeting, but slowly, it soon stopped, and Hibiki raised her puppets arm to the side, grasping hold of the earth and pulling herself up slowly. Raito's head was badly damaged, but she had could repair it with more earth very soon if she wanted. Using the scythe from her shoulder as support, she popped her puppet's joints in creepy unison. "O-of course I'm fine nit-wit, stop worrying and form a plan." Running forward, Kidan thrusted forward his left arm hoping to deal a fatal strike to the puppet he headbutted earlier. Chakra surged around his fists, as a claw shaped outline appeared once more. Unlike before, it had a faint yellow glow and seemed to strain his fists. Hibiki's puppet body was faster then he should have thought though, using her speed, she vanished to the side of his body, and thurst her puppet's leg forward, the talons on her reaper's feet was enough to tear through steel, his body would prove itself like wet tissue paper. Trying his best, Kidan side stepped the talons taking a small cut to his broken arm. "Man.... I'm not getting a break today am I" he humorously thought. Running forward, trying to ignore the pain he thrusted forward once again aiming right at Seishin. Category:KingBarragan Category:Fahuem